Transgender (a Riker Lynch Fanfiction)
by R5 TOP
Summary: Riker has a secret that he's been keeping for years... it is because of this secret that he hasn't been himself for roughly the past two years... will he tell everyone or will he tell no one at all causing him to fall deeper into depression. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

P.o.v Riker

over the past couple of years I have been struggling with depression no one seems to notice and if I'm being honest I didn't even know until recently. I mean yes I do in fact have a great life.i'm living my dream playing concerts practically every night and I get to do it with my best friends who are also my family. I also have a girlfriend who don't get me wrong she is probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me but my life has been really tough, especially lately... Well I guess it would help if I explained why. I never really felt like myself because I feel like I was born in the wrong body. I didn't know it until a couple months after My girlfriend Savannah and I started dating but I feel like I'm a woman trapped in a man's body. I can't stand it I just wish I could be myself but I cant... The only thing in my way is telling everyone... I am absolutely terrified!

P.o.v Savannah

Riker has been kind of down, especially lately. I don't really want to say anything because I don't want to make him uncomfortable and I also know that he will tell me once he is comfortable to. I just really hope that he doesn't keep it to himself for too long. I don't like seeing him sad like this. I think I'll go over to see him today, I'll surprise him and I'll bring him out for lunch. I checked the time and it's 11:30. Perfect I can leave right away, and I will be there just in time to be able to leave right away. With that I grabbed my keys and my purse and headed off.

P.o.v Riker

Currently I'm just lying on my bed staring at the ceiling with nothing to do when all of a sudden I am interrupted by Rydel  
"Riker , Vanni is here to see you" Rydel said after slightly knocking on the door. "Okay, tell her I'll be right down." I said now in a better mood since my girlfriend is here. I quickly looked in my mirror to see if I looked okay, and then I ran downstairs. "Hey babe" I said as I walked up to my girlfriend, and then I kissed her cheek. "Hey Riker" Savannah replied well giving me a hug "what's with the surprise visit?" I asked sounding slightly confused yet happy at the same time. "I just thought that maybe I wanted to see my boyfriend and take him out for lunch." Savannah said happily while grasping my hand in hers. "Sounds like fun." I replied and with that we headed out the door.

P.o.v Rydel

I'm a little bit worried about Riker. He hasn't been himself lately. I want to know what's going on, but I don't want to rush him into telling anyone because it's not right to make someone do something when they aren't ready. I just wish that there was someway to help him without scaring him or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Riker/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*out to lunch with Savannah*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Savannah and I decided to go to inout burger for lunch today and don't get me wrong, I love it here and I love spending time with Savannah more than pretty much anything, but I just wish it was easy to go about this ,but it's not because I don't want to bring it up bluntly. All we've been doing since we left my house is share small talk which if I'm being honest I can't stand. The next thing you know I was pulled from my thoughts by Savannah. "Are you okay babe?" She asked me with a worried tone. "Oh yeah! I'm fine." I replied trying to actually sound normal which probably failed./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rydel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I don't know if it was a good idea or not but before I went to get Riker to tell him that Savannah was here I talked to her and told her to talk to him about what was possibly wrong because I can't stand seeing him sad and in pain as he is and I can only imagine Savannah can't either seeing as she is his girlfriend and she loves him. I just hope Riker isn't too stubborn with her because that obviously isn't going to get us anywhere./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Riker/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;""You know if there's something you want to tell me, you don't have to hide it from me, you can tell me babe, I love you and I won't get mad about whatever it is, I promise." Savannah said to me. What she doesn't know is, that isn't my issue. My issue is that I'm scared that she will break up with me over this . I mean yes she says she loves me but I can't help but feel insecure about the fact that she most likely didn't even consider what my situation actually is to be what I'm keeping from her. "Can I just say one thing?" I asked her. "Yeah, sure! Anything" she said. "Okay..." I say before taking a deep breath in. "I admit there is something bothering me but I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to tell you yet... I'm sorry" I said exhaling deeply afterwards as I began to get slightly emotional./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Savannah/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;""It's okay babe you don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to, you can tell me when you are ready... But can I just ask you one thing?" I asked with a hopeful tone. "Alright" he said followed by a deep sigh. "Why are you so scared to tell me what's on your mind?" With that he looked at me slightly shocked. "Well if you really want to know..." He said trailing off. "It would be nice to at least know that, yes" I replied. "I'm scared to tell yourself you because... I don't want you to break up with me, I mean I love you so much and a lot of the time it feels like you are all I have" he said near tears now.../p 


	3. Chapter 3

P.o.v Rydel

*a couple hours later*

I was sitting in the living room reading my book when all of a sudden Savannah and Riker walk into the room. I have to talk to Savannah about what happened. With that Riker went up to his room. Thank god other than Riker, Vanni and I are the only ones home because otherwise we probably wouldn't be able to get away with talking about this out in the open due to the fact that someone could walk by and eavesdrop which we obviously don't want. Anyways... "So did you get him to say what's up with him or what?" I asked with a hopeful tone. "I almost managed to get him to say something but I did make sure to tell him that he can tell me anything and all that cheesy stuff and he responded by saying that he will tell me when he's ready." Vanni responded. "I just hope that whatever it is that he's keeping from us isn't anything that is wrecking his self esteem." I said. All of a sudden Vanni's eyes go wide. "I have an idea! We have to text Rocky, Ross, Ryland, and get them in on this!" She said. With that I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Ross "hey Ross, can you come home in a bit cause vanni and I need to talk to you, Ryland, and Rocky, don't worry though I'll text Rocky and Ryland to tell them the same thing." she said. Not long after, I got a reply. "Okay, so I can be back within A half hour" I sent. "Alright sounds good" She replied. Right after that my phone started ringing in my hand, it was mom. I quickly answered. "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked. "Not much really I just figured I would call to let you know that your dad and I have decided to stay out for dinner tonight and then maybe go see a movie." Mom said. "Okay thanks for letting me know" I replied. "Can you let your sister and brothers know, please." She said. "Okay, I'll go let Riker know Right now, just a sec." I said as I whispered to vanni "I'll be right back" with that I made my way to Riker's room and knocked gently. "Who is it?" I heard a soft voice say from the other side of the door. "Rike, it's Delly, mom just wanted me to let you know that her and dad Aren't coming home until later" after that I was about to walk away but then Riker spoke just loud enough for me to hear what he said. "Can uh, can you come in for a minute, I have something I need to tell you..." He said sounding nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

P.o.v Riker

"Can uh, can you come in for a minute, I have something I need to tell you..." I said almost regretting my decision. I have to keep telling myself that it's for the best that I tell someone. The sooner I do, the sooner I can be genuinely happy and better yet, sooner I can be my true self. "Delly, this is going to be really hard for me to say so it might take a while for me to get it out or to even figure out the right words to have it make sense but here goes" I took a deep breath and then spoke.

P.o.v Savannah

I wonder what's taking Delly so long, I mean I'm pretty sure she went towards Riker's Room. Then all of a sudden it occurred to me. Maybe they are talking about something that has to do with what Riker wasn't ready to tell me today. I would go and see what it actually is about but I don't want to invade Riker's privacy like that only to lose his trust, and even worse, lose him... I could never do that to him. I love him way too much for that.

P.o.v Rydel

Riker took a deep breath getting ready to speak. He sounds so nervous, I wonder what he's been keeping to himself all this time. All of a sudden I zone back in and he begins to speak. "Okay so you know how I haven't exactly been myself in quite a while?" I asked trying to make sure we were on the same page. With that i nodded for him to continue. "Well it's actually been like roughly two years." He said. This caused my expression to turn to shock. "Oh Rike, Im so sorry I didn't realize" I said while hugging him. "It's okay, it's not your fault" I practically mumbled. "I mean the others didn't notice either" he said now sounding like he might start to cry. "It's okay Rike, now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked softly. "I uh, it's sort of a long story but I can try go break it down for you" he said softly. "Okay" I replied.

P.o.v Riker

"Okay so well you got the part where I haven't been myself for basically the past two years, practically to the extent of depression" I said causing her to nod for me to continue. "Okay well anyways I'm going to stop stalling now and I'm gonna say it." This caused us both to laugh a bit. "Well you know how with some people feel like they were supposedly born in the wrong body?" I asked. Trying not to be blunt about it. "Do you mean like, transgender?" She asked basically reading my mind. I nodded. "So you're telling me that you feel more like a girl than you do a guy?" She asked. I nodded again, not really being able to speak because she isn't really reacting how I expected... she's not really reacting at all actually. All of a sudden I realized I thought that too soon. "Wait... HOLY SHIT! I HAVE A SISTER!" she whisper screamed. I gave her a minute to calm down and process this. "So what do you want me to call you then?" I asked. "Well seeing as you are the first to know, in public just continue to call me Riker and all the nicknames you usually do but just to avoid getting caught how about for now you just change my contact name in your phone?" I suggested. "Alright but what name would you like to go by so I know the name to change it to in my phone?" I asked. Well I really like the name Madison so you can put like Madison, or Maddie or something like that." I said happy with my choice. "Besides, mom told me once that if I were a girl that would have been my name so I would imagine that will make her pretty happy." With that we laughed and then we went back downstairs where my girlfriend was waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

P.o.v Rydel

Im so happy that Riker... er Madison decided to tell me what she needed to tell me because now she's one step closer to being able to be who she really is. And also one other thing that makes me really happy about this news is that I get the older sister I always wanted! Don't get me wrong having an older brother was great for the first 22 and a half years of my life but having a sister is going to be so great! I just hope that for her sake that vanni has a positive reaction to this when Madison decides to tell her.

P.o.v Riker/ Madison

I know that vanni should probably be the next person I tell but I just don't want her to hate me because right at this moment, her and Rydel are all I have. Besides I love her and honestly I would rather get stabbed than lose her because I love her that much. I guess at this point I know what I need to do. I'm going to tell Vanni. All of a sudden my thoughts were then interrupted by Ross. He walked into the living Room. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked looking at Rydel. "Just a second Ross" she replied as she looked down at her phone. I had texted her asking if we could talk for a sec. With that Rydel and I walk out to the hall to talk for a sec. "What's up Rike?" She asked following what I had said before just in case someone was listening. "I think I want to tell Vanni but I'm nervous and I also don't think I'm ready for Ross to know yet." I said with a shaky tone. "It's okay, I'll be there with you and we can ask Ross to leave. I'm sure he will understand." She said. "Okay and if he asks just tell him the truth and tell him that I'll tell him when I'm ready." I added. With that we walked back into the living room so I could talk to vanni.

P.o.v Vanni

Once Riker and Rydel came back into the room, Rydel quietly asked Ross to leave the room for a minute and surprisingly he left, no questions asked. All of a sudden I heard Rydel whisper something to Riker. "You see? That wasn't so hard" with that he smiled and walked over and sat next to me on the couch while Rydel sat on the other side of him. "Vanni, I need to tell you something that I've been keeping from everyone for a while now, I told Rydel when she went up to my room earlier because I realized I can't stay locked away and depressed forever so seeing as you are here now and I actually have the slightest bit of courage right now I'm going to tell you." He said "alright, babe it's okay you can trust me with anything. Besides, i actually have something to get off my chest as well" I said. All of a sudden Rydel cut in, "Also vanni, I know you probably know this already but please be careful with how you react, he's very fragile right now and if you hurt him just know that I will send someone after you" she stated with a serious tone. "Delly, you know I would never hurt your brother like that, he's my boyfriend and I love him more than anything..." I said now feeling concerned but also curious about what I am about to hear. "Okay, here goes... again..." Riker said causing the three of us to giggle. "So you know how sometimes people are born in what seems to be the wrong body?" He asked me causing me to send him am confused look. "Yeah" I said still not quite getting where he's going. "Well I, just so happen to be one of those people" he stated. Then it clicked. "Oh my god babe, why didn't you tell me sooner? Well at least that makes my thing easier to say, first off im sorry I didn't say it sooner I was just nervous that you wouldn't take it seriously due to the whole stigma around it but I'm actually bisexual..." I said nervously. "babe, I'm so glad you told me! That actually puts me at ease a bit more now because I kind of thought that you might break up with me over all this" I said. "riker, I'm not a shallow bitch, I will love you forever, through all of your quirks and flaws. I just love you too much to risk losing you..." I said getting all sappy and emotional. "Oh wait... unless your new name starts with an R as well then doesn't that mean you might have to change the name of your band?" I asked. "Yeah I guess so" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

P.o.v Riker/Madison

"Yeah I guess it does." I said while looking at Rydel. "But not yet though because the others don't know yet and you aren't quite ready to tell them yet right?" She added. "Right!" I replied. "So what do I change your name to in my phone then?" She asked "change it to Madison, or Maddie, or some other nickname like that" I said happily now knowing that my girlfriend knows my big secret. "Oh I like it, where did that Name come from?" She asked me curiously. "Well actually it's the name that I would have been given if I were born a girl" I said. "Aw that's so cute" she replied. "I know right!" I said followed by a little bit of laughter. With that she unexpectedly kissed me. It was just short and sweet but it felt so nice compared to any other kiss that I've shared with vanni because there were no secrets that were practically screaming to get out. No stomach turning guilt to hold me down anymore im finally free to be who I really am around her and it feels amazing. "Delly I think we're good here, you can go get Ross now." I said and with that Delly went to go get Ross, only to come back with Ryland as well.

P.o.v Ryland

Once I got home from my friend's house I walked in to see Ross in the hallway. "Don't go into the living room" was the first thing he said when he saw me. "Why not?" I asked. "Well I think Riker is trying to tell Vanni something that he doesn't want anyone else knowing yet." He said obviously taking a wild guess? "Then why is Rydel in there?" I asked still confused. "Well Riker probably already told her and now she's there for support I guess... I'm probably wrong but I don't know" Ross said. All of a sudden Rydel came in saying we were in the clear to go to the living room. With that we saw Riker as happy as ever, alongside Savannah who was cuddling with him on the couch.

P.o.v Ross

"Hey Rike, hey vanni, you guys seem much happier!" I said not trying to push anything even though I would really like to know. "Ross I know what you are thinking, Riker will tell you when he's ready" she said before resting her head on his chest. They are so cute. "And Ryry, same goes for you!" Riker added before kissing vanni lightly on the head.

P.o.v Rocky

I'm headed home from a girls house, to be honest I couldn't even tell you her name, im terrible with names, although I have to admit the sex was pretty great. Anyways I'm getting sidetracked... so I'm headed home right now because it's almost dinner time. I know what you are probably thinking, I had a one night stand in the middle of the day, classy right? Note my sarcasm. Anyways I pull into the driveway after like 20 minutes of driving and then I get out of the car shutting it off and taking the keys from the ignition before getting out. I walk into the house to find out that mom and dad are the only ones not home. "Hey Rock" Riker says to me as soon as I walk into the living room. "Is it odd that everything seems normal except at the same time I feel like I missed something. All of a sudden Ross pipes in. "Yeah Riker has something that he only told vanni and Rydel" he said pretending to sound offended. "I said I would tell you when I'm ready" Riker fought back even though he knew Ross was kidding. "I know Rike, it's okay" Ross replied. After that we all just hung out and talked about something other than Riker's secret


	7. Chapter 7

*a week later*

P.o.v Ross

I know I said I would leave it but it's been eating me alive all week. I want to find out Riker's secret so bad but I don't want to lose his trust either! Uggggggh! This is so annoying. I could ask him I guess... or oooh better yet I could get Rydel to spill, she's a really bad liar... PERFECT! I then go make my way to Rydel's room and the door is closed. I then decided to put my ear up to the door because I thought I heard talking. I did in fact hear talking. Riker and Rydel are talking about something. "So I feel like I might have had enough time to think things over and I think I might be ready to tell the others soon, like possibly even today!" Riker said. Oh wow I guess I might not have to get Rydel to tell me after all. Then all of a sudden before pulling my ear away from the door I heard one last thing "it's going to be so great to have a sister to hang out with!" Rydel said excitedly. Are mom and dad adopting a child? Is mom pregnant? There are too many things going through my mind. Honestly either of those ideas could make sense even with Riker involved because maybe mom felt that she could trust him with the secret or something... all of a sudden it hit me. That can't be it I mean it's something Riker has to share, not mom and dad... I'm so confused.

 **(The idea of Riker being trans hasn't even crossed Ross' mind... just wow...)**

P.o.v Riker

I heard a sound at the door so I went to get up to check it and once I opened the door I realized it was nothing... GOD I AM SO PARANOID! Rydel and I kept talking and I don't know why but in the back of my mind I feel like it might be a good idea to wait a little bit longer to tell everyone. I just hope I'm making the right choice with this... all of a sudden I was pulled back to reality. "I don't think I can do it just yet" I panicked. "Rike, it's okay, no one is making you, take all the time you need." I took a deep breath out and sighed. "Thanks for being here for me Delly" I said in a relaxed tone. you're welcome Rike" she replied. "I think just one more week will be enough time, I mean really if I chicken out again I give you permission to light a fire under my ass... metaphorically speaking of course." I said causing her to laugh. All of a sudden I got a text from Ellington. "Hey bud, haven't heard from you in a while, is something up?" I looked up at Rydel. "Who is it?" She asked me. "It's Ell, he wants to know if something is wrong" I said starting to panic again. "What should I say?" I continue to panic. It's okay Rike, just be honest with him, let him know that if he comes to dinner next week he will find out." She says. "Thanks delly" I say and just then I get another text from him. "Rocky has been texting me a lot telling me how worried he is about you, please tell me if something is wrong" I looked up from my phone again. "Rocky's worried about me" I say feeling guilty for not saying anything." I say with a sad expression. "Yeah we all are Rike," she replies. "Well maybe I could reassure them and then tell them in like two days... I'm just not quite ready yet... I mean it is a really delicate and stigmatized topic so I think I'll take like two days to kinda cool off and then I'll tell everyone." I say. "Sounds like a plan." She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

P.o.v Riker/Madison

I quickly picked my phone up remembering that I hadn't replied to Ellington yet. I then started typing. "Hey bud, I'm alright, but if you want to find out what's been going on then you should come over for dinner on Wednesday night." I hit send and then waited a moment for a reply. All of a sudden I get a reply. "Sounds good." I looked back up "Okay well now that that's figured out..." I said All of a sudden mom called us for dinner. We then walked into the kitchen "yes! Tacos!" I exclaimed With that we went about making our tacos. Once we were done putting our tacos together we all sat at the table. Mom sat next to dad and then on the other side of him was Rocky, Then Ryland, Then Rydel, and then me and then Ross. When no one was looking Ross whispered in my ear. "So are you gonna tell everyone, your big secret yet?" I looked at him in disbelief but then my expression softened after that. "I decided I would wait until Wednesday night at dinner, now leave it Ross, please." I replied on the verge of losing it at the end. Surprisingly no one noticed. After that I just continued eating as if nothing happened and Ross didn't bug me for the rest of the night.

P.o.v Rocky

I couldn't help but notice Ross lean into Riker's ear and whisper something to him. Then Riker replied and since I was listening I was able to hear what Riker said."I decided I would wait until Wednesday night at dinner, now leave it Ross, please." Riker whispered back sounding frustrated. I wish Ross would just leave him alone. Honestly... I bet you are probably thinking 'is this the same Rocky?' Or 'I didn't expect him to care so much for his older brother' but in all honesty just because I have one night stands doesn't mean I don't have a heart... Like really people... Anyways... I decided to stop thinking about that and just go back to eating my dinner.

P.o.v Rydel

After dinner Madison and I went back to my room to continue talking for a bit. Once we got to my room I closed my door and we sat on my bed. "You look pissed off, what happened?" I asked my sister. "Ross was being a nosy little shit and he asked if I was going to tell everyone tonight at dinner so I tried as calmly as I could to tell him that I'm gonna wait until Wednesday night at dinner."she said getting angry just thinking about it. "Oh, Rike, I'm sorry!" I said feeling guilty for not noticing any of this. "It's not your fault, if I wasn't for Ross being so nosy then we wouldn't have this problem." Madison said sounding slightly more calm now. "Hopefully he will be sorry when you tell everyone on Wednesday..." I added with a hopeful tone. Mom then called us to the living room so we could watch a movie. Once the movie was picked we chose where we wanted to sit or lie down so then Madison and I took dibs on the couch to lie down on. Of course as expected, not long after the movie the two of us fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

*The Next Morning*

P.o.v Riker/Madison

I stirred a little bit... Well I tried to anyways, before I slowly opened my eyes to find out that Rydel was sleeping on top of me. I shook her lightly in the hopes to wake her up but of course to no avail, she didn't even move. "Delly?" I whispered. "Delly?" I said a little louder this time as I continued to shake her until she finally woke up which luckily didn't take too much longer. "Wait... What? Why are we on the couch?" She asked me confused. "We fell asleep on the couch during the movie last night..." I replied. After that I checked my phone for the time and that's when I noticed I had a text from vanni. "I know you guys have band practice this morning, but I was thinking maybe this afternoon we could go out just the two of us somewhere... Let me know when you see this. Love you! 3" the text said. I then began typing a reply. "Sounds great babe, love you too!" With that Rydel and I quickly started getting ready for band practice.

P.o.v Savannah

I can't wait for this afternoon! I get to spend the entire afternoon with Madison. I've decided that in my head I'll start using the proper name and pronouns so then when the time comes that I can use them out loud it won't seem so foreign to me. Anyways... I got sidetracked. I'm really excited for this afternoon because Madison and I are going to do whatever she wants to do. Hopefully the paparazzi don't catch us though because I would like to have some time for just me and Madison.

P.o.v Rydel

Apparently Madison and I were somehow on time for band practice which is good considering we were asleep on the couch and no one decided to wake us up when the movie was over, but at least that's over now and we can move on. Anyways... We are about part way through our rehearsal when I realized we are probably going to have to go on a hiatus During The biggest and most drastic parts of Madison's transition. I guess we will figure all of that out tomorrow after dinner and possibly dessert... Who am I kidding! This is going to be a celebration of something great! This definitely calls for a dessert. Preferably Madison's favourite, Banana cream Pie! With that I pulled myself back to reality so we would be able to finish the band practice.

P.o.v Riker/Madison

After band practice I texted vanni letting her know that I was free to hang out for the rest of the afternoon. Not long after that vanni picked me up in her car. "So what do you want to do this afternoon? She asked me. "Well honestly I was just thinking we could watch movies and do stuff at your house, for course not until after we go to in&out." I said. "Alright! Sounds like a good Plan to me!" She agreed. With that we drove off to In&out.

*at the in&out drivethru*

Surprisingly the lineup for the drivethru wasn't that big so we managed to get our orders quickly and then head over to Vanni's place for the afternoon. We decided that since the food smelled so good that we would eat in the car on the way to Vanni's so that way once we get there we can go straight to all the fun stuff like movies and gossip and all that girly shit that I never would have seen myself liking this time three years ago. Of course I now love it. I mean in all honestly I don't understand why I love it but I do. Once we got to Vanni's place we got out, went straight inside and I of course instantly decided that we should watch movies and do our nails and stuff like that. Once we finished doing our nails and of course letting them dry, we decided on doing facials because let's be real, my face is gross. Instead of boring you with dull descriptions of all the stuff we did I'll just make this short and sweet. We did all that girly shit that you see in movies when there's a slumber party And of course we didn't forget the junk food. After our third movie ended I checked the time and I realized I had to get home in time for dinner. With that I grabbed my things and vanni drove me home. "Well you look revitalized" Rydel said as she saw me. "I feel that way" I said. "So what did you guys do?" She asked me curiously. "Well we actually had probably the girliest afternoons ever... We watched movies, did each other's nails, ate junk food, we did facials too, and boy did that ever feel good. "I know Right!" She replied and then we giggled a we made our way to the kitchen for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

P.o.v Riker/Madison

I can't believe This time tomorrow I'm going to be telling my family and Ellington that I'm transgender. I'm both really excited and really nervous basically because I know that my dad has very traditional beliefs so I feel like he might not take it too well but I know that mom will probably have a similar reaction to the reaction that Rydel had when I told her because I find that my mom is very accepting and open minded. I just hope everything goes smoothly because i really don't want to be the reason for my family falling apart.

*The next morning*

P.o.v Ellington

I'm really excited for tonight because Riker invited me over to dinner at his place and it's actually been a while since i've been there for dinner and Stormie always makes really good food. Anyways... I'm getting sidetracked... Riker said he has news to share with the family and he invited me over so that way i would also get to find out what he has to say. I then pulled myself from my thoughts and quickly finished my breakfast. After that i went to the living room and grabbed my book off the table and decided to read for a little while. Roughly three chapters later I got bored and i decided to text Riker and ask if it would be alright if i went over now as apposed to later. "Hey Rike, would it be alright if I headed to your place now as apposed to later? its a bit boring over here seeing as i'm home alone and all..." i then hit send and i almost instantly got a reply. "yeah sure, come on over!"

P.o.v Ross

I was kind of annoyed with Rocky yesterday because after dinner last night he came up to me and said that i should really get my nose out of Riker's business because it's rude, but after about a minute or so of thinking about what he said i realized that i was so interested in finding out Riker's secret that i didn't even care at the time about his feelings. lucky for me though, i managed to catch him so i could apologize before either of us went to bed so that way he didn't have to go to sleep thinking i was an asshole. i'm just glad we are on good terms again... Although i have noticed that Riker and Rydel have spent a lot of time in her room talking and giggling over the past couple of weeks. oh well, hopefully i'll find out soon why that is, and if i don't i guess i'll have to just let it go.

P.o.v Rocky

Not long after I talked to Ross last night i heard him over at Rydel's door talking to someone, i then decided to check it out cause i wasn't too sure if he was talking to Rydel or Riker and also i just wanted him to apologize for how rude he was at the table cause honestly, you don't get into other people's business like that. I know this is making me sound a bit like mom but as a person who enjoys my privacy I could only imagine how annoying it would be to have someone on you like that trying to get you to tell them something that you are going to be telling everyone in a few days anyway. Also, to be honest I just really didn't want them to fight because i can just tell out of any pairing out of us i feel that they have the strongest bond. I really don't want to see that get jeopardized.


	11. Chapter 11

*an hour before dinner*

P.o.v Riker/Madison

So dinner is in an hour and I'm currently in Rydel's room with her as I freak out because I feel like I want to back out again from telling everyone and Rydel keeps assuring me that everything will be fine. my nerves are so bad right now that i honestly might throw up... After Rydel noticed that i went pale in the face she rubbed my back. "if you want, i'll go get you some gravol, but you are still telling them tonight... i can see what this is doing to you and i think you and i know that getting it off your chest would be what's best." with that i nodded and she left the room to go get some gravol and a glass of water. she was back after a couple of seconds. "here, take this." she said handing me a pill and a glass of water. "thanks" i mumbled before downing the pill with a sip of water. after that it didn't take long for the pills to take effect.

P.o.v Rydel

By this time there's about a half hour until dinner and all of a sudden there was a knock on my bedroom door. I got up to get the door and it was Ellington. "hey ell, what's up?" i asked. Nothing much, Rocky and I were just playing some video games and i was wondering if Riker wanted to join us... Rocky said he would be in here." Ellington replied. I looked back at Riker who was sitting on my bed quietly waiting for me to come back. "I'll be back in a second ell." i said and walked over to my bed to talk to Riker for a moment. "Rike, Ell was wondering of you wanted to play video games with him and Rocky for a bit before dinner." I stood there as he though for a moment. "sure, why not" He replied as he got up to go play some wide games with Rocky and Ell for a bit before dinner.

p.o.v Rocky

Im sitting in the living room with the game paused when all of a sudden Ellington came back With Riker following closely behind him. "Hey Rike, are you alright?" I asked with a concerned tone considering how quiet he has been lately. "yeah, i'm alright, i'm just nervous about dinner tonight" he said quietly. I was confused for a brief moment but then I remembered that he said that he was going to tell everyone his big secret tonight that Rydel, and Vanni already knows. All of a sudden Rydel walked into the room. "Riker, Mom said if you want you can invite Vanni over for dinner too even though it's short notice. "Okay!" he replied and with that he took his phone out of his pocket and walked off to go call Vanni to invite her over for dinner. Shortly after that, Riker came back and sat down with Ellington and I.


	12. Chapter 12

p.o.v Riker/Madison

About 15 minutes or so after hanging up the phone Vanni walks through the door. Good timing too because dinner is in a couple minutes and I'm nervous. Honestly I need all the support I can get. "Hey babe! you made it just in time for dinner!" i exclaimed excitedly. I then leaned over and whispered so only she could hear. "thank god..." with that she hugged me and I knew it was going to be fine. with that we went to the dining room and sat at the table. once we got settled and started eating, mom spoke. "So... Riker, you have something you would like to share with us? would you like to tell us now or after dinner" she asked of course she just had to bring that up right away... well i guess i should just get this off my chest now... i mean i'm going to have to say it at some point.

P.o.v Rydel

Right now we are eating dinner, Riker is sitting between Vanni and I and I can tell how nervous he is. i lightly rub his back for reassurance. "i think it might be best if i say it now but first i just want to say that i really don't want this to tear the family apart because i know that for some people, this type of thing tears the family apart and with what i've been going through the past while i don't want to happen." this caused everyone except for Vanni, him and I to be confused. "Well you see, here's the thing. i don't know if any of you noticed i haven't exactly been myself in quite some time. Like i've been more quiet and to myself and stuff like that." after he said that everyone nodded.

P.o.v Vanni

so far everything is going well i mean i guess that kind of makes sense because Riker hasn't exactly gotten very far in explaining things but he... well i guess i should say she, is making it through without panicking in any sort of way which is good. " well there's a reason for that and i'm about to tell you guys..." Riker continued. everyone nodded for him to continue. "Please try not to freak out when I say this but uh..." he continued. "well i kind of feel like I wasn't exactly born in the right body... like i know this may sound weird or kind of insane but like... i kind of feel like i'm a girl trapped in a guy's body, so to speak..." after he said that the room went silent for almost a full minute until Stormie spoke. "so do you know the name you want to be known as yet?" she asked and she responded instantly by saying. Well i know that when you were pregnant with me, you would have named me madison if I were a girl and in all honesty I really like that name so call me madison... but any variation on the name is fine too." she said and meanwhile i looked around and noticed that her brothers had expressions that went anywhere from really confused to extremely uncomfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

P.o.v Riker/Madison

Although my mom seemed really supportive the , others kind of just seem like they are still trying to process what's happening. All of a sudden Ross spoke. "So this was your secret? I'm so sorry that i was so intrusive of your privacy like that... i feel like such an ass" Ross said and of course mom scolded him for his choice of language. "it's okay Ross. i know you meant well, you just don't like having secrets kept from you, and i get that. With that he got up from his seat and walked over to where I was sitting and he hugged me. "Well I just want you to know something... Although you were totally awesome as my oldest brother, I think you are going to be an amazing big sister." I then looked down at my younger brother. "thank you Ross, you have no idea how much that means to me" i said as i could feel my eyes begin to sting as if they were going fill with tears. the next thing i knew, there was a giant group hug around me. once they pulled away, my dad spoke. "Just know that all of us love you for who you are and we wont treat you any differently. Right?" he said directing the last part to Rocky, Ryland, and Ellington who haven't said anything yet. "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't we?" the three of them said at the same time.

P.o.v Stormie

So as of now i am aware that I actually have two daughters as apposed to one which I am perfectly fine with. All of a sudden I saw everyone on their phones. "what are all you guys doing?" I asked with curiosity budding in my voice. "they are all changing Riker's contact name in their phones to madison." Rydel said answering my question. this caused me to laugh a bit. "Alright! i guess I'll do the same then." I said, especially seeing as my husband is doing the same right now. once that was all sorted out we went back to finishing our dinner and continuing to talk a little bit more about the topic we had just been on.

P.o.v Savannah

After dinner we decided to gather together in the living room and watch a movie. we decided on watching the maze runner because it had been a while since any of us had seem it and we all enjoy that movie. about half way through the movie I looked down and saw that madison was asleep. i swear to god every time we watch a movie she falls asleep. I love her though. just the way she is and absolutely nothing in this world could ever change that. after a couple more minutes i whispered for Rydel. "Rydel, come take a picture!" after that she quickly got up from next to Ellington and made her way over to Madison and I. "Delly Look, With that she quickly took a picture, Showed me, and then went back to her seat next to Ellington.


	14. Chapter 14

*the next morning*

P.o.v Rydel

I think since Madison finally came out to the family as trans, and her birthday is soon I think For her birthday I want to pay for her first dose of hormones as well as be there when she gets them injected. I all of a sudden got really excited. I should probably tell mom about my idea and then maybe she will go in on it too because i've heard that it's kind of expensive. I then get up and leave my room to head towards the kitchen to get something for breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and mom is already awake but for some reason no one else is. this kind of works out really well though because i want to talk to mom about my idea without anyone else hearing about it because i want it to be a surprise.

P.o.v Stormie

Once I woke up this morning I decided I would make Madison's favourite for breakfast in order to celebrate the events that occurred during dinner last night. Not long after I started making breakfast i heard footsteps so i turned to see who it was. "good morning mom!" Rydel said to me. "good morning sweety. Did you have a good sleep last night?" I asked. "Yeah, i did thanks, Can I actually talk to you about something quickly before the others wake up?" She asked me. "of course sweety, What is it?" i asked. "well before I came down i was thinking, Since madison's birthday is soon I had a really awesome Idea for her birthday but it's going to be kind of expensive so I was wondering if maybe you would go in on it with me" she said. "Okay, What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked as curiosity began to fill my voice. "I was thinking since she came out as trans and that the whole family including Vanni, and Ellington know, that maybe you and I could go in on possibly getting her, her first dose of hormones?" she stated, raising her voice near the end as if it were a question. "I don't know honey, that might be a bit too expensive..." i said kind of feeling a bit guilty. This caused her to look a bit sad. "but if you would like, we could talk to your father and see if he would go in on it as well" this caused her face to light up and then all of a sudden he walked into the kitchen.

P.o.v Mark

"good morning daddy! was the first thing I heard as I walked into the Kitchen to make myself some coffee. "Good morning Delly" I responded. "I have a question for you." she said with a hint of hope in her voice. "Alright" I responded followed by taking a sip of my coffee. "So... you know how madison's birthday is coming up soon..." still being somewhat asleep and not having my coffee kick in yet, i got confused for a moment with the name but then the events from last night all came back to me. with that I nodded in response. "well I was thinking that maybe you, mom, and I could split the cost three ways and pay for her first dose of hormones..."


	15. Chapter 15

P.o.v Rydel

This caught him slightly off guard and caused him to practically choke on his coffee. "Are you okay daddy?" she asked me. "yes delly, i'm fine, you just caught me a little off guard." Dad said. "will you please help pay for it? you don't have to go to the appointment if thats too weird for you but will you please help pay for it? it will make her so happy." I exclaimed trying to not sound too annoyingly desperate. I could tell that he was taking a minute to think it through, and then all of a sudden he spoke. "alright. I'll help pay for it but i haven't decided yet whether i will go to the appointment or not." All of a sudden I could feel my face get red due to all of the excitement. The next thing I Knew, Everyone else came into the kitchen.

P.o.v Ross

Rocky, Ellington, Vanni, Madison and I all made our way to the kitchen shockingly at basically the same time. Rydel looked abnormally happy but i just decided to leave it. i mean really i'm probably going to find out later anyways... during breakfast everything was great. everyone was happy and I honestly think madison is the happiest of us all right now. her birthday is soon and I was thinking of possibly getting Rydel to help me pick out some makeup or something for her. I think I'll probably talk to her about it later.

P.o.v Madison

I'm really excited because My birthday is soon. I mean yes, Rocky's is first but I'm really excited for my birthday anyway because It will be my first birthday that I am out to my family so maybe I might actually get stuff that I will actually enjoy. Don't get me wrong, I love some of the stuff that i've gotten over the years but most of the stuff i have gotten, i feel don't particularly pertain to the gender that i feel i am. Although that doesn't mater anymore because they know so I might actually get things I will enjoy.

P.o.v Rocky

I know you are going to think i'm crazy when i say this butI have a girlfriend... I know i know what you are all probably thinking 'Rocky has a girlfriend, oh my god he actually settled down with someone' I mean i guess that makes sense considering how i used to sleep around but i've stopped that I swear. I genuinely think i've changed. I bet you are all wondering what her name is. Well her name is Agynes and I really really like her. I just really hope that I don't say or do the wrong thing As long as her and I are dating because the last thing i would want to happen between us is for us to break up. Anyways... Moving on from that. I'm also really excited for Madison's birthday too because in all honesty I just love birthday dinners at my house. Im kind of stuck on an idea of what to get Madison for her birthday but i'm sure Rydel wouldn't mind helping me think of something. I mean besides, it is for madison after all and they do love spending time together. Yeah I think I'll ask Rydel about that later.


	16. Chapter 16

P.o.v Rydel

I was sitting in my Room trying to think of what to get my little brother for his birthday as well as what to get my older sister for her birthday. Maybe I could talk to the others and we could toss around some ideas. The next thing I knew, there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Dells, it's Rocky. I need to ask you something." He said. I paused for a brief moment. "Come in" a second later Rocky came into my room and sat on my bed next to me. "So what is it? I asked. "I have no idea what to get Madison for her birthday" Rocky said. "Well I might have a couple ideas, how about we get Ross and Ryland in here too so we can make sure no one gets her the same thing." I suggested. "That sounds like a good idea!" He responded. With that I texted them so that way it wouldn't really seem suspicious or anything.

P.o.v Ryland

Ross and I were just hanging out in his Room when All of a sudden our phones went off at the same time. What the hell? I pulled my phone out of my pocket and so did he. "did you just get a text from Rydel to meet her and Rocky in her room?" I asked with a slightly confused tone. "Yeah..." he stated as if he were trying to figure out hat was going on. Well i guess we should go see what's up then... I replied. With that we made our way to Rydel's Room.

P.o.v Ross

"What's this about?" i asked calmly. "We need to talk about what each of us are getting madison for her birthday so we don't end up getting her the same thing, and don't worry, I'll let mom and dad know later. " Rydel stated informingly. "Alright, Let's hear your ideas cause quite frankly I've go nothing" Ross said. I took a second to quickly go over the ideas in my head that i had thought of earlier. "well One of you can get her some makeup, and don't worry I'll help pick it out, in fact I'll help all of you pick out what you guys are going to get her because I've been talking with her quite a bit lately so i'll be able to help out" she said clearly getting slightly sidetracked. "Anyways... continuing" she said getting herself back on track. "Another Idea I had was to get her a new outfit or something, and then finally one of you could get her a facial kit, and yes i'm aware that this idea in particular sounds a bit unusual but a few days ago she was telling me about how that one time that Vanni picked her up after band practice that they went to vanni's place and they did each others nails, and they also did facials, and i all honesty she sounded like she really enjoyed the facial specifically so i kinda just thought, why not." Finally after that she finished talking and took a breath. "Well I'll get her the facial kit." Rocky piped up. "I could get her some makeup then" Ryland added. "I guess that leaves me with getting her a new outfit!" I said, happy that we sorted that out. then it hit me. We have no idea what Rydel is getting her... "I'm just curious but what are you planning on getting her? well that is if you've figured that out yet." i said. "Oh, Mom, dad, and I are going in on paying for her first hormone treatment." she said as if it were the most natural sentence in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

P.o.v Rydel

"Oh, Mom, dad, and I are going in on paying for her first hormone treatment." I stated like it was the most simple phrase. "Oh cool" Ross said as Rocky and Ryland nodded in agreement. i'm shocked at how chill they are about all of this to be honest i mean really as chill as i seem about this i sometimes tend to stop and think something along the lines of 'wow and to think i had no idea what was going on and that my oldest brother and role model just so happens to actually be a girl' like honestly even though this whole thing is still in the early stages, it blows my mind. But in all honesty i absolutely love having a sister.

P.o.v Rocky

I'm actually really happy that Madison is going to be able to have her first hormone treatment soon... Oh shit! i just realized something. What is this going to mean for the band... The fans don't know about her yet, and also we will probably have to go on a hiatus during her transition period, and also once again we are probably going to have to make a modification to the band name which of course is the least of our worries because our biggest worry at the moment is that the fans don't know. Also it's not like we can really discuss it in too much detail right now because she doesn't even know that she's getting her first hormone treatment for her birthday. I guess i'll just have to remember to bring that up at some point in the near future.

*Two weeks later*

P.o.v Madison

It's Rocky's birthday today, which means mine s in a week from today, but right now that isn't important. Right now what is important is that my Little brother turns 22 today **(i know it's not actually his birthday but just pretend it is for the sake of the story)** I can't wait to give him his present because i know how much he is going to love it. I mean i know it isn't much but trust me I know he's going to love it. Anyways.. in case you were wondering what I got him, I got him a t-shirt that has a bunch of guitars on it that and says 'Choose your weapon' Anyways... Rocky, Ross, Ryland and I are playing video games and have been for a few hours now. In fact, Right now we are playing Mario Kart and i am currently kicking my brothers' asses. Not long after that we were called for dinner so we went to the table and started eating dinner and talking amongst each other as we ate.


	18. Chapter 18

P.o.v Rocky

It is still dinner time and I really want to talk about telling the fans about madison because whether anyone wants to admit it or not, we all know that it would be best to tell them sooner Rather than later although i could imagine that the topic will come up next week during madison's birthday dinner and I know it isn't exactly my place to worry too much about this but She's my sister and I care about her. Once we finished dinner we made our way to the living room so I could open the presents that my family got for me. Ross got me a new guitar strap, Ryland got me some personalized guitar picks, Mom and Dad got me a new case for my Electric guitar that i got a while ago, and Madison got me a really cool shirt with guitars on it that says 'Choose your weapon' Honestly i love it. it's awesome. After that I thanked everyone for the presents and hugged everyone one by one. After that We went to the kitchen to have some cake. Rydel and mom made the cake so it was really really good of course. After that I everyone else went to clean the kitchen and trust me i would have helped but since it's my birthday, they wouldn't let me. Since i apparently wasn't allowed to help clean the kitchen i decided I would just hang around as apposed to just going straight to my room because that would be rude. once the kitchen was clean I decided to go to my room and play my guitar for a bit.

P.o.v Ross

I honestly love celebrating birthdays in this family because i find everything is just so simplified and intimate... After we finished cleaning the kitchen Rocky once again thanked us for everything and then went off to his room. If it was anyone of my siblings other than him i would be concerned but i feel like a lot of the time he likes to sort of keep to himself but of course there is nothing wrong with that. I just stood there for a moment but then i decided that i would go see what Rocky is up to because we haven't hung out just the two of us in a while. With that I grab my phone out of my pocket and text him. i got a reply shortly after saying sure. With that I make my way to his room and knock on the door. "Come in" Rocky said loud enough for me to hear. "What's up?" I asked him after I walked in and sat next to him on his bed. "just playing my guitar and thinking about stuff..." he replied. "What about? If you don't mind me asking. "I'm worried about how the fans will react when they find out about Madison." Rocky said catching me slightly off guard. "Rocky, I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean really, The fans loved her As Riker so I'm sure they will love her as madison... besides She finally get's the chance to be who she really is And if people can't accept that then they aren't real fans." I replied causing Rocky to seem calmer now.


	19. Chapter 19

P.o.v Rydel

Shortly after Ross left the room I decided to go see what Madison was up to. I know, I know, we have been hanging out a lot lately but really, can you blame us... I mean I went years believing that apart from my mom, the only girl in the family was me which can kind of suck from time to time. I mean I love my brothers, and my mom and all but when it comes to girl problems i don't always want to go to my mom with these things. Also, My friends aren't always just around the corner. So now if I'm ever bored and want to talk about girl stuff i can talk to madison because, really, we have always been super close, i mean i used to always just think it was the small age gap but now i really understand why we have almost always gotten along really well.

P.o.v Madison

Rydel and I were hanging out in her room and talking about stuff as per usual when all of a sudden Rydel piped up. "You know how we've always been so close?" She asked. "Yeah? Why?" I asked sounding slightly confused. "Well I was just thinking… do you think this, has anything to do with it?" She asked. I sat and thought for a moment. "It may have a little bit to do with it but no matter what, you are my little sister and I will protect you, regardless of my gender." I said and with that we hugged and cuddled for a little while.

*One week later*

I'm really excited because today is my birthday, and Rydel said last week that what her, Mom , and dad got me would make me so happy that I might cry. I think i might have figured it out by now but i've decided not to get my hopes up just in case. I get out of bed and I go to the kitchen to see mom making breakfast. "Good morning sweetie" mom said to me as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning mom!" I said with a smile on my face. With that I sat at the table and then the other walked in and wished me happy birthday. They all seemed a little bit extra happy about my birthday but i couldn't exactly figure out why. With that I decided just to shrug it off. Besides... I'll probably figure it out later anyways. Throughout breakfast we talked about some things that I might possibly want to do today. to be honest I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe I could ask Rydel and Vanni if they want to have a day at the mall. Yeah I think i'll do that. With that I pull out my phone to text Vanni to ask If she wants to go to the mall with Delly and I today. Not long after I get a reply saying that she would love to. After breakfast I decided to ask Rydel if she wanted to join Vanni and I at the mall today. "Hey Delly I think I decided what I want to do today." I said excitedly. "And what would that be?" She asked excitedly. "Well I already texted vanni about it so she's all for it but I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the mall today?" I asked. "i'd love to!" she replied. This is going to be so Fun!


	20. Chapter 20

P.o.v Vanni

Today is madison's birthday and I'm super excited for her because Rydel told me not too long ago what Her and her parents would be giving madison for her birthday and I can't wait to see the look on her face when she figures out what it is. She's going to be one step closer to being able to be who she really is. I'm hoestly so excited for her. All of a sudden I get a text from madison asking if I want to go to the mall with her and Rydel. With that I text back saying that i would love to And I also decide to text Rydel saying that we should treat madison today So that way she doesn't have to Buy anything for herself and we will pay instead. With that she responded saying that madison just asked her to join us at the mall today so she agreed as long as she wouldn't spend too much ,because apparently she almost cleaned out her bank account by paying for her portion of Madison's birthday present. With that i responded with Alright and then I started to get ready to head over to their house.

P.o.v Madison

After Talking with Rydel I decided to start getting ready to leave for the mall. It didn't take me very long to get ready because its not like I have anything the wear that I want to. Then I get an idea. "Rydel!" I yell down the hall towards her room. "Yeah?" she asked me. "would it be alright if I borrow a pair of your skinny jeans?" I asked With a hopeful tone. "yeah sure? is there anything else you want to borrow?" she asked practically reading my mind. "yeah! if you wouldn't mind!" I stated as i made my way to her room. "What were you thinking that you wanted to borrow?" she asked me. "Well I was just thinking that I dont really have any tight shirts but i kind of feel like wearing one today so do by chance have one that i could wear?" I asked. "Yeah! totally! Take your pick!" she said opening her closet. I look through for a little bit and then I decide that I want to borrow her 'It's only Rock and Roll but I like it' shirt. With that I grab my chosen outfit and went to my room to go get changed. once I was thought I was ready I looked into my bedroom mirror to make sure that there wasn't anything that I was potentially missing. I mean I could put on a little bit of light makeup but i also don't really feel like it. after that I waited a moment to see if Rydel was ready to go and she was. Also as if right on cue, Vanni showed up. With that we all got into Vanni's car and headed off for our day together at the mall. once we headed off Vanni put a CD in and we listened to that until we got to the mall


	21. Chapter 21

P.o.v Rydel

"So where should we go First?" I asked as soon as we walked into the main entrance of the mall. "I think I want to go to hot topic first" Madison replied. Alright then lets go!" Vanni chimed in. With that we went to hot topic and we each got a couple things. Of course Vanni had insisted on paying for some of madison's stuff. I mean I would as well but i basically maxed out my bank account so I don't particularly have much left over to spend on her. I mean she may not understand now but she will definitely understand later.

P.o.v Madison

After hot topic we hit a couple of other stores and then we hit the food court for some lunch. After that we then hit a couple of other stores before Rydel received a text from Ryland saying to come home because dinner is in half an hour and it takes like Twenty minutes to get home from the mall parking lot. I then look at my phone for the time and oh my god as cliche as this is about to sound, time definitely flies when you're having fun.

P o.v Vanni

*Dinner at the Lynch's*

So we have finally settled down at the dinner table. During dinner we all talked about how our day went and other things like that. Throughout dinner I looked over at Madison and I couldn't help but notice that she can see that Stormie, Mark and Rydel keep giving each other looks. I can tell Madison is confused by this but I of course like everyone else know what's going on. A little while later we finished dinner and everyone except for Madison helped with the dishes. After that we all went to the living room so we could watch Madison open her presents.

P.o.v Rydel

We all went to the living room so we could watch Madison open her presents. Mom, Dad, and I decided we would go last because ours was definitely the most expensive, and it's also a joined gift. First she decided to open Ryland's gift. When she opened it she thanked him and gave him a hug. She then moved onto Ross, and then Rocky. She seemed totally greatful for those gift which I mean if I know my sister then she obviously is greatful but I can still tell something's a bit off. I decided to let it slide knowing that the gift from mom, dad, and I will definitely put her in a much better mood. Finally it was our turn to give Madison our gift which was an envelope with a note and some cash in it. She opened it, saw the cash and she got confused. "In the back of the envelope there's a note" i said. I watched as her eyes scanned over the note. They began to well up with tears. "Are you sure you want to spend all this money on me?" She asked. "Honey, of course we do, your father and I feel that the happiness of our children should be our number one priority." Mom interjected. With that they hugged and then dad and I joined in, causing Ross, Rocky, and Ryland to join in as well. "So when are you thinking of telling the fans?" Ryland asked.


	22. Chapter 22

P.o.v Ryland

"so when were you thinking of telling the fans?" I asked madison. "well I guess I might have to soon seeing as to be honest i want to get the ball rolling on my transition as soon as possible." she replied. All of a sudden dad cut in. "well you guys have an interview tomorrow so you can bring it up then if you want" to be honest that is probably a really good idea seeing as to be honest we don't really know when the next opportunity will come up. with that we all went to the living room so we could watch the movie of madison's choice which i think we all know is bound to be one of the pirates of the caribbean movies.

*the next morning*

i start getting ready for the interview and once i'm ready i make my way to the living room so i can wait for the others to get ready.

P.o.v Madison

Im totally excited for the interview today but on the other hand i'm totally nervous basically because i know there is bound to be some hate but i have no idea how much. anyways... i finished getting ready for the interview and then i went out to the living room to wait for the others to see that ryland was already there. "hey, you nervous?" Ryland asked me. "yes and no... basically because i'm just excited to finally be able to be myself in public but on the other hand i just have this feeling that the amount of hate i'm gonna get is going to increase by a lot but im just trying to push that thought out of my head right now cause if i let it stay there i'm probably going to get so nervous that i'll make myself sick." i said and then ryland replied nearly cutting me off. "and you wouldn't want to do that because we are about to go to an interview" I looked at him and tried to speak but out of nerves I couldn't. This is all happening so fast I want to back out but on the other hand I know that it will be for the best to mention it now because really... Who knows when my next possible opportunity to tell the fans will come.

*At the interview*

"you nervous?" Ross asked me with a concerned tone in his voice. "A little bit but i'll be fine" I replied and with that we were lead into the room where the interview would be taking place. we were set up on a stage and there were a fairly large group of fans in the audience. with that we started the interview. the first half of the interview started with the basic questions that had to do with stuff that they already somewhat knew about. The second half of the interview though was more of the style of how we do our Q&A's before our shows which would give the fans a chance to ask some questions as well. everything went great until about three questions into the second half of the interview there was a question directed specifically at me. one girl was picked to ask a question and what she said took me a bit by surprise. "i couldn't help but notice that you seem a little shaky or nervous about something, are you okay?" the girl asked. "Awe you're too sweet, i'm doing really well its just that there is some news that i was planning to share a little closer to the end of the interview but i suppose since we are on the topic i can say it now..."


	23. Chapter 23

P.o.v Rydel

"i suppose since we are on the topic i can say it now..." Madison finished saying trailing off near the end. She looked over at me with a smile, took a deep breath in, and continued. "i haven't exactly been the happiest over the past few years and i figured out why just a few months ago... you see the thing is, although most people were born the gender in which they identify but i wasn't so lucky..." this caused everyone to gasp. before madison even got the chance to finish speaking a fan walked up to the microphone and said exactly what we were all hoping for. "So what do we call you then?" I could see the smile on madison's face grow bigger. "I don't suppose you guys know what my mother would have called me if i had been born a girl?" she asked the fans. with this they all screeched in excitement and started chanting her preferred name. it was honestly amazing. once the screaming died down she spoke again. "this means though that unfortunately we will be going on a 2 year hiatus just to allow my transition to be at least mostly under way if not completely finished and to get used to this new chapter in my life, but don't worry i will keep everyone posted all over social media how things are going." with that the interview came to a close. "So how does i feel to finally be out to the world?" I asked my sister. "it feels so great to be honest. Although i'm really going to miss touring and recording for a while" she said. "yeah i will too but the sooner you start your transition the sooner we can put out our new album and go on another world tour." i said and with that she nodded in agreement and we made our way back home.

P.o.v Madison

Once we got back home mom fInally asked me the question i had been waiting to hear all day. "So when do you want me to make your appointment for your first dose of hormones." I noticed that my brothers were still in earshot and they all made noises indicating that the word hormones kind of set them off. i giggled at this. "come on guys, its just a word" i yelled throughout the house. "yeah, a gross word!" Rocky yelled back. i giggled again. "Can you make the appointment for tomorrow afternoon if thats okay? if they are all booked for tomorrow afternoon then can you please book it for as soon as possible but preferably an afternoon though." I said. "Sure thing sweetie" she replied kissing my cheek and walking off to go grab the phone so she could make the appointment. after that since we still have a while until dinner i decided to go up to my room for a little bit so i could just process all of what happened today. what felt like about 10 minutes but was probably close to two hours later there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" i said faintly. "Is everything alright sis?" Rydel asked. what she called me caused a grin to appear on my face. "yeah i'm good, it's just been a super eventful past two days for me so i figured id have a while alone to think about it all, you know" i said. "yeah... well anyways dinner is ready, you gonna come down or do you want me to put together a plate and bring it up for you?" she asked. "no, it's fine, i actually really want to have some family time now, especially since i'm now completely comfortable to talk about stuff with all of you guys" i replied. after a brief moment of pause i spoke again "you can go ahead back down, i'll be down in a second" i said. then i all of a sudden remembered something i wanted to ask Rydel. "hey, Delly?" i asked and with that she turned around and walked back into my room. "yeah madison?" she asked. "i haven't checked with mom to be sure yet but i think my first appointment is tomorrow, so do you wanna come? i was thinking if you said yes then i would make sure for this time that you would be the only person to come but if not then i could ask like vanni, or mom or something" I said. "Madison, oh my god! of course i will go with you!"


	24. Chapter 24

p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="42d278d164f090449d5b1e5bf5778077"P.o.v Rydel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="a7d0366112145e777e54fc14c9f7e6d6" "Madison, oh my god! of course i will go with you!" I screeched excitedly. "Now don't go telling Vanni or anything cause i'm sure she's going to want to hear it from me because i know how much it would have meant to her to go to my first appointment. I'm sure if i explain it to her though that she will understand so please don't talk about it for now, okay, i'm actually going to go visit her right now quickly so i can tell her and then i'll be back." and with that Madison was off to Vanni's. Now i honestly cant help but feel guilty because i know that it would mean a lot for Vanni to go to this but on the other hand Madison asked me which means in reality i shouldn't actually feel guilty about it. i guess i'll just have to wait till later to see what vanni thinks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c4872e621261940a9cbe118ace935249"P.o.v Madison/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="53600a888429055ba5d9c130bcaf49a3"So i talked to Vanni about it and she said she was fine with it as long as we go just the two of us to the second one which of course i'm fine with considering it's only fair. So anyways... i'm about to pull out of Vanni's driveway on my way home now and i've decided that i'd just text Delly and Let her know what vanni thinks because i cant help but think that Delly feels guilty. "Hey Delly, no need to feel guilty or anything if you do anyways... Vanni understands as long as for my next appointment her and I go alone" after I hit send Delly quickly replied. "Okay, good, i would't want her to be mad at me." after that i put my phone away and drove back home. once I got home I went to Delly's room right away. "hey delly, I'm back!" I said sitting next to her on her bed. "when vanni said that you guys would be going to your second appointment alone did she sound mad or anything?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="8314b1444713fcba5ae844722fd84f9b"P.o.v Rydel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="0ae9a7bb5b4ec119dcbca1336424b836" "when vanni said that you guys would be going to your second appointment alone did she sound mad or anything?" I asked with concern considering my friendship with my sister's girlfriend could potentially be on the line. "no in fact she said it in a really laid back joking sort of manner although she said after that she was serious and wanted me to tell you that she's not mad at you or anything." Madison reassured me. I exhaled deeply with relief. "thank god!" i exclaimed. "Well we should probably go to bed then seeing as you have a big afternoon tomorrow afternoon." I stated. "Alright, i'm going to bed now then" Madison said leaving to go to her room. With that I get into my pyjamas and I grab my book and Read in bed for about an hour or so when i find myself falling asleep. It wasn't long after that, that I started dreaming as well as hoping that Madison's appointment goes tomorrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	25. Chapter 25

*The next morning*

P.o.v Madison

I am lying in bed as my mind begins to wake up. I can't believe I'm finally starting my transition today! i'm so excited. Thats when it finally clicked. I should share this moment with everyone via Twitter, Instagram, and snapchat! With that I quickly make my posts and then I head to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When i got there Rocky, Ross, and Ellington were already awake and they were talking while sitting at the table. "Hey Madison, you excited for today?" Ellington asked me. "yeah i am Ell, thanks for asking!" i said with a huge grin on my face. With that i made my way to the cupboard where we keep our bread and buns and stuff like that. I grabbed the loaf of bread out of the cupboard, opened the bag and took two pieces of bread from it putting it in the toaster. as I waited I put the bread away and grabbed a butter knife, the peanut butter, and a banana. Honestly peanut butter and banana toast is the best! after that I sliced the banana, took the toast out of the toaster and put my peanut butter and banana slices on it. With that I started to eat while sitting with my brothers and Ellington.

P.o.v Rydel

Once I woke up I got really excited because i get to take madison to her first appointment for her hormones! i know that it probably sounds super weird but i've gone years believing I didn't have a sister but now i actually have one so i have a right to be excited! Anyways.. I think i've decided that Madison and I are going to make a day out of this because why not. "morning, guys, morning sis" I said as i made my way into the kitchen to see my brothers, my sister and Ellington. I quickly made myself a bagel with cream cheese and then I spoke. "madison, we don't have to but i was wondering if you wanted to we could make a day out of this whole thing but if you just wanted to hang out here until we go that's cool too. " I offered. "oh yeah, that sounds like fun! when did you want to leave?" She asked me. "I was thinking maybe in like ten to fifteen minutes" She replied. "okay sounds good. I'm gonna go get changed" she said and with that she headed to her room to get ready. not long after that i finished my bagel and then I went to go get ready. once i was ready to go we left and we decided to go to the mall for a bit, and then we would have lunch and then head off to madison's appointment. We walked around the mall for a bit mostly just looking at stuff and not really buying anything considering madison's birthday was just yesterday. we walked around for a little bit but then we decided to get lunch in the food court!


	26. Chapter 26

P.o.v Madison

After we finished our lunch we decided it might be a good idea to head off to my appointment seeing as it is in about a half an hour. With that we get up and make our way there. It didn't take long to get there because the doctor's office that i will be going to for this for the next two years or so is just down the road from the mall. once we got to the doctor's office Rydel and I walked up to the front desk. "Appointment for Riker lynch with doctor Segreto" Rydel said while I stood there awkwardly behind her. "Alright go to room 115 A and Doctor Segreto will be with you shortly." the receptionist said and with that we made out way to room 115 A. With that we sat around for a bit until the door opened to reveal a male doctor who seemed to be not much older than me. He looked down at his clipboard for a moment looking through some papers. "I see that you were born as Riker Anthony Lynch, and that you are beginning your transition to become female today" he said looking up about half way through his sentence. "Now, for starters, What is your full preferred name?" Doctor Segreto asked. "madison sage Lynch" I replied now feeling slightly more comfortable. "Alright, then lets get this started shall we?" Doctor segreto asked. With that Rydel and I nodded our heads and then Doctor segreto asked me to sit on the examination table.

*at the end of the appointment*

P.o.v Rydel

"now that you've gotten all of the shots required for the first appointment i would ask that you make sure that you take two of these, three times a day." Doctor Segreto said to madison "and then you will come back in a week so that we can check your progress so far, and also you should take two now, and then two either before or after dinner so that way everything will stay in balance and hopefully this transition will run smoothly" Doctor Segreto said. After he said that he got her a glass of water so she could take them and then she took them. with that he looked down at his papers and then looked back at Madison and I. "That's all for today but I will see you next week madison" he said to her. "see you next week" madison replied. "and will I be seeing you next week as well or will someone else be here next week?" Doctor Segreto asked. "Actually, I will be here with my girlfriend next week" Madison said before I even got the chance. "Alright then, I will see you and your girlfriend next week" he said to Madison and with that we left and started to head home. once we got in the car it was quiet for a moment but then i spoke. "so are you happy that you got the chance to start your transition so soon after you came out to us?" i asked knowing the answer but just wanting to hear what madison had to say anyways. "i'm really really happy about it because now i can finally be who i've known i was for a while now, and now i can finally be genuinely happy" she said. with that there was a silence seeing as i wasn't particularly sure what to say. "thank you for taking me today" she said breaking the silence. "you're welcome" i replied and with that we continued on our way home.


	27. Chapter 27

P.o.v Madison

Once we got home my mom surprisingly didn't attack me with questions. in fact I didn't even know where she was until I walked into the living room. "hey sweetie, how was your appointment?" she asked me. I could tell that she was dying to bombard me with questions but attempting to hold back for my sake. I honestly appreciate that because although this morning was lots of fun, the afternoon caused me to have quite a bit on my mind. "it went really well actually. I mean i have to take like six pills a day but i don't mind as long as they help me become who I knew i really was deep down for a while." I stated happily. "well that's good!" mom replied excitedly. with that there was a slight silence other than the flipping of the pages of the book that mom was in the middle of reading. "oh and did you girls have a fun morning?" mom asked following my proper pronouns which made me really happy. "yeah we did, we spent the morning at the mall just down from doctor Sagreto's office and we had lunch in the food court. we had a really fun time." I said.

P.o.v Rydel

"that's awesome!" mom responded. "i bet you cant wait for everything to start happening!" i practically screeched in excitement. "yeah i am honestly! to be honest i cant wait for... and i should actually probably wait until we get to either my room or your room to talk about this." Madison said realizing she was about to say something that i'm pretty sure mom doesn't want to hear. besides... dad is in here too obviously trying to block this out, one, so he can focus on the newspaper article he's reading, and two, to block out the awkwardness that is this conversation. "how about we take this conversation to your room seeing as we are always in mine" i said. with that Madison nodded in agreement and we made our way to her room. once we were both in the room i shut my bedroom door and we sat on the bed. "so, as you were saying..." I said.

P.o.v Madison

I was about to continue what i had started to say before but i was then interrupted by my cellphone ringing in my lap. "it's vanni, i better get it" i said to Rydel before answering the phone. "hey babe, what's up?" I asked. "not much, just some girl talk with Rydel." i said. "that sounds like fun. "i just called to see how your appointment went. "it went really well, i mean I have to take like six pills a day but other than that its not too bad... if you want you could probably come over for a bit and i can tell you how today went and the three of us can talk about stuff, well that is if you want to" i said beginning to ramble a bit. Vanni then came over not long after and she stayed for dinner. we talked about how my appointment went today and some other stuff as well. I'm just really happy to be able to spend time with my sister and my girlfriend and the three of us are able to talk freely. I'm just happy that i can finally be me!


	28. Chapter 28

p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="3ea6b20f3bda9583e989fb871bce6ce8"*one week Later*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="0aba33ac99d7e9dee6bc480b5a310afe"P.o.v Vanni /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="92215f28ebcbd35efa0728c4c0fde257"I'm really excited because this afternoon i get to go with madison to her second hormone treatment. I know what you are probably thinking and no i am not upset about not being able to go to her first one because i understand that it was not only a big milestone but also it was a bit of a bonding moment for them so i figured i wouldn't but in on their quality time. anyways i'm super excited and i figured we would maybe do dinner and a movie afterwards. Anyways... i'm going to shower because honestly i feel kind of gross right now. With that i went into my bathroom and started the water. i waited a little while so that the water could get warmer and then once it was at the temperature i wanted i got in and just stood under the hot water for a moment and got lost in my thoughts. i put a small amount of shampoo in my palm and started to lather it throughout my hair. it felt so good to do. i decided to wait a moment or two before rinsing my hair. after that i put in the conditioner, washed my body and then rinsed everything. after that i got out and picked the outfit that i was going to wear today which would also be the outfit that i will wear this afternoon to Madison's appointment. since it's colder out I decided to wear The blue Holister sweater that i stole from her not too long ago I also put on some skinny jeans because I wanted to look both cute and comfortable. After got dressed i decided to read for a little while before leaving. Im reading percy Jackson right now and it's really good. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="8ed2867db2d3883ffa4e03b20404ef00"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="1c2d03d9ff9f2ecfea285dd5d7c5e874"I'm really glad that madison is finally happy and undergoing her transition because i was worried about her for quite some time because i really care about her. anyways I was just hanging out with agnes watching movies when all of a sudden I saw Madison come out of the kitchen. the thing is, none of my family have actually met agnes yet but i kind of wanted the meeting to be as casual as possible because otherwise knowing my family they will try too hard and scare her away. I mean at least I told Agnes about Madison because really, it would be inconsiderate not to especially since Madison jut started her transition like last week and she's still pretty sensitive about the whole thing. "hey, Rocky? who's she" Madison asked me sounding confused but at the same time trying not to sound rude. "madison, this is my girlfriend agnes"I said. "and Agnes, this is Madison, who i've already told you about a little bit" I continued. "well it's nice to finally meet you" Agnes said to madison. "it's nice to meet you too" Madison said with a smile on her face. With that we sat in silence and continued watching the movie that was on./p 


	29. Chapter 29

*a couple hours later*

P.o.v Madison

While I was still watching movies with Rocky and Agnes I got a text. It was Vanni letting me know that she is going to be on her way soon to come get me for my appointment. she also texted me that she wanted to take me to go see a movie and then do the Wendy's drive thru on the way home. I then quickly replied to say sure. I then got up and quietly announced that i'm getting ready for my appointment. with that i went to my room took of the shirt i was currently wearing and instead of putting on another shirt to replace the one i took off i decided i would just wear my blue Hollister hoodie with no shirt underneath because lets be real here, just because i am self conscious of my body, especially with the big changes i'm going through in my life right now, does not mean that that i wont not wear a shirt underneath a sweater... anyways... i'm getting off topic. before I changed my pants I walked out of my room and into the kitchen for a second. "Rydel, do you have a hair elastic I can borrow? and also, what should i wear for pants because i don't want to look like i put literally no effort into my look but i still want to be comfy." I said "just wear the jeans that Ross got you for your birthday" she suggested. with that Rydel handed me a hair elastic and i thanked her and headed off to my room to get ready.

P.o.v Vanni

I finally figured that it would be a good idea to get off my ass to go pick up madison for her appointment today. with that i put on my jacket, grabbed my purse, slipped on my shoes and headed out the door. once i got into my car and took off it didn't take long at all to get to Madison's house to pick her up. once I got there i didn't even bother to knock. i just went ahead and walked in. I decided to see if i could find Rydel and then wait with her for madison to finish getting ready. "hey Rydel" i said as i walked into the kitchen. "hey, my sister will be out in a sec probably, but you can sit for a minute if you want" Rydel said. "alright, i said pulling out the chair in front of me so i could sit down. after that we talked for a bit until Madison was ready to go. "Nice talking to you Rydel, we should have another Girl's day soon all three of us" I said and with that Madison and I left for her appointment. once we got in the car and took off the drive was about a half hour long. that of course was okay though because this gave us time to decide on the movie that we would see later. it took a little bit of weighing out our options but then we decided that we would go see the Accountant. not long after that we had made it to the doctor's office. we then parked and made our way inside.


	30. Chapter 30

P.o.v Madison

After my appointment we went to go see the accountant and it was really good.Once the movie was over we had headed back to vanni's car so we could go do the Wendy's Drive thru. once we had our food we headed back to my place as we ate. once we got to my place we made our way inside and through out our garbage. when vanni and I were about to go into the living room to sit down and maybe watch some TV or something, Vanni and I stopped temporarily shocked at what we saw. then i spoke "GET A ROOM!" i said jokingly at my younger brother who basically had his tongue down his girlfriend's throat. After that vanni and I decided to go to my room for a little bit. we decided just t cuddle because in all honesty that's all i want to do right now. it honestly my not seem like it but all of this can get tiring. i mean my hormones are beginning to be all over the place and that kind of sucks but it will honestly be worth it in the end.

P.o.v Vanni

Madison and I were cuddling on her bed and I could just tell that she was nearly asleep. God she's so cute when she's in a cuddly mood like this. all of a sudden i could hear soft snores and then a light knock on the door. "come in" i said trying not to wake madison. it was rydel. "i was wondering if you wanted to stay over tonight so the three of us could have some girl time." Rydel said also trying not to wake her sister. "but i can see that you two are busy so i'm gonna go" I then decided to stop her. "Rydel" i whispered. "yeah?" she whispered back. "Can you get a picture of madison and I?" I asked. "yeah sure, can i post it online or do you want me to send it to you so you can post it or do whatever with it?" she asked. "can you send it to me?" i'd like to post it myself and also make it my screensaver on my phone. with that she took the picture, sent it to me, i thanked her, and then she left. Right after that i snuggled into madison and fell asleep for a while.

*An hour and a half later*

I woke up and it seemed as if madison was still asleep. I figured that since she was asleep i could quickly steal a kiss without her reacting but when our lips touched i was about to pull away but then she deepened it. All of a sudden we were staring into each others eyes and I could tell from that moment how loved by her i truly was. "I've never been woken up like that before" she said sounding slightly in shock. "Well i can tell you enjoyed it" i said. "yeah i did, i also wouldn't mind if that were to happen again sometime soon" she replied. "i'll keep that in mind!" i stated and then kissed her once again.


	31. Chapter 31

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*6 months later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Madison/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"As of now I am six months into my transition and it's been pretty tough on me both physically and emotionally. This basically being because my hormone levels are everywhere which you probably couldn't imagine how tiring that is. which like i just said it's tiring so i like to nap a lot which my family lets me do of course within reason so i'm not awake until like four in the morning desperately trying to fall asleep. i'm really thankful that i haven't done that to be honest because i have a feeling that it would be a bitch trying to get back onto a normal sleep schedule after that. Other than that i'm doing really well right now. anyways i have another appointment today and mom decided that today she is going to come with me. I'm obviously to the point that i'm comfortable to go on my own but i've already done that a couple times already due to everyone else being busy. mom and I are going to be leaving for my appointment in about twenty minutes or so and i'm still deciding how i want to do my hair seeing as it's finally long enough to do things with it... okay thats a lie its been long enough to do things with it for quite some time now, i honestly just haven't wanted to really do much with it until now because i wanted to just enjoy having long hair for the firs little while but i cant decide if i want to put it in a ponytail or if i want to get Rydel to braid it for me... you know what... i won't bother Rydel right now. Instead, i'll put my hair in a ponytail which i can obviously do on my own. with that i grabbed a hair elastic out of my jewellery box and quickly put my hair up. i kind of feel like something is missing. my ears are completely bare. i mean i don't have my ears pierced so it's not like i could put earrings in but i really want to get my ears pierced. maybe i could ask mom if she'll take me to get them done after my appointment. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Ross peeking into my door. "Hey madison?" he asked me. "yeah Ross?" i replied. "Can i talk to you for a sec?" he said as i continued to look in the mirror imagining what it would be like if i had my ears pierced. "yeah sure but i have to continue getting ready because mom and i need to leave soon." i said. "yeah of course... anyways... I know since you came out to us that we haven't exactly been as close, or I haven't been as involved in your life but I was wondering if maybe i could go with you to your next appointment." i continued to stare into the mirror for a moment "are you sure?" i said as i turned to face my brother. "yeah i mean, whats the harm? besides i want to be a supportive brother throughout your transition" he replied. With that i decided to leave it at that because i had to finish getting ready. "okay i would love for you to come with me to my next appointment , and hey, maybe if you come with me to an appointment, Ryland and Rocky might follow in your footsteps to be more supportive" I said and with that Ross left my room and at this point i was ready to go. I then put on my shoes once i made it to the back door and mom and I headed off to my appointment./p 


	32. Chapter 32

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Two weeks later/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Madison/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"It's been two weeks since I went to my appointment with Vanni. Things have been going really well for me so far. Apparently if my transition keeps running this smoothly I'll only have about a year and a half left until my transition is complete. I can't wait until until I'm able to have my gender reassignment surgery because I've heard once you get it done things start moving along a bit faster. Anyways... Ross went with me to my appointment last week and it was actually really nice to have him there. I mean if he didn't ask to go then I probably just would have went alone which in all honesty I'm okay with doing but it's also nice to ha e someone there with you because it not only is a bit of a comfort thing but it's also nice to know that people care enough to actually come to these appointments. I started getting ready for my appointment when Rocky knocked on my bedroom door. "Hey Rocky, what's up?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;""Hey, Rocky, what's up?" Madison asked seeing me through her mirror as she was doing her makeup. "I was wondering since you don't have anyone to go with you to your appointment today I could maybe go with you" I said feeling kind of awkward about it. "Yeah sure I would like that" Madison replied. There was a slight pause. "Well if you want to come with me you might want to get ready" Madison added. "Oh! Right!" I said snapping out of it and then I headed off to my room to get ready to go. I quickly pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a clean t shirt, I also put my hair up because I didn't feel like having my hair hanging in my face today. After that both Madison and aI were ready to go./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*At the appointment*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;""Hi Doctor Segreto, this is my brother Rocky, he asked me if he could come today so I figured I'd let him since you never really seem to mind" Madison said. "Nice to meet you Rocky" Doctor Segreto said as we shook hands. "Nice to meet you too" I replied. With that the appointment began. "So for today's appointment we are going to do a regular checkup, and if things are where I hope they are we can start to talk about gender reassignment surgery, whether you actually want it or not, and if you want it then when a good time to do it possibly would be" Doctor Segreto said to Madison. With that I went slightly red in the face. Madison just giggled at me and then went on with the appointment. Once the checkup was done, Madison and Doctor Segreto started talking about Madison's gender reassignment surgery and by the sounds of things they are talking about dates of when the surgery could possibly be. After they were done talking we went to the front desk and Madison made an appointment for the end of next month. Once that was over Madison and I headed home to tell everyone about the exciting news./p 


	33. Chapter 33

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*Two weeks later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ryland/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I feel like ever since Madison came out to us I haven't exactly been the most supportive brother. I mean if I'm being honest, the topic is kind of awkward for me to think about but now I'm just starting to feel guilty so I think I might ask her if maybe I could treat her after her appointment today. I had already asked her if I could go with her to her appointment today and she said that I may as well because other than dad I'm the only one in the family that hasn't gone to an appointment with her yet. im actually really excited because since her appointment it mid afternoon I figured we could catch a movie and then go out to dinner. She doesn't know about the dinner and a movie yet though but I plan to tell her now. With that I walk into her room and she's just sitting on her bed on her laptop. "Hey, Madison?" I asked. "Yeah Ry? what's up?" She asked while patting the spot in front of her on her bed for me to sit. With that I sat Down. "I was just going to tell you to dress nice for your appointment today because I'm taking you out after but sure I'll sit for a while." I said after I sat. "Oh Fun! Where are you taking me?" She asked sounding super excited. "I was just thinking maybe dinner and a movie?" I suggested. "That sounds like a lot of fun, I guess I should bring my wallet then huh?" She asked me. "Oh no, I'm paying for you, I feel terrible for not being more supportive of you and what is happening right now, I just want to make this transition a good experience for you to make up for all of that time that you suffered and we had no idea" I said. With that Madison replied. "Oh my god no don't feel bad, it's my fault for not saying anything sooner. Honestly I was just terrified of being judged but I knew that I should have just known better by telling you guys way early on as opposed to suffering for all that time, and I understand why things seemed different. It was a drastic change for you, and it was also a really drastic change for everyone else and we are all trying to figure out how to get back as close to normal as possible." After that we hugged for a while and then we realized that we should probably get ready for Madison's appointment./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Madison/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"After my appointment was over we headed to the movies We decided that we wanted to see Moana. strong(A/N: it was still just in theatres when I wrote this chapter so just go with it) /strongthroughout the movie we kept laughing and the whole idea of just being able to have separate quality time with my little brothers like I used to is just really great and it makes me really happy. After the movie we went to dinner and we talked about our favourite parts of the movie. After dinner we headed home and then we all spent some time as a family and I talked about the fun times I've had with my brothers recently. I am honestly in such a great place in my life right now I don't want it to change./p 


	34. Chapter 34

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*two weeks later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Madison/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"So I'm going for my gender reassignment surgery tomorrow and I'm kind of nervous. Don't get me wrong, I'm super excited but I'm also really nervous. Everyone is going to be coming with me so they can all see me afterwards. Knowing my brothers they are probably going to jokingly ask how it feels down there. To be honest if any of them actually do say it I will most likely laugh but whether they are actually looking for an answer or not I will of course give an honest answer. Im actually nervous enough that my stomach is doing flips right now. We are currently at the dinner table and mom sends me a concerned look. "Madison, honey, are you okay?" She asked. Sounding highly concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just nervous for tomorrow and my nerves are making my stomach feel funny." With this she gave me a soft smile. "Alright, I know how nerves affect your appetite so I won't make you eat all of your food but make sure you at least eat a little bit of everything that's there." Mom said. "Okay, thanks, I replied and with that I slowly picked at my food and ate about the equivalent of half of my dinner./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*half an hour later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rydel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"A little while after dinner I noticed that Madison headed straight to her room. I didn't realize the nerves had gotten to her quite that badly. I think I'm gonna go talk to her. With that I made my way to her door and knocked gently. "Who is it?" I heard on the other side of the door. "It's Rydel" I said with a concerned tone. "Come in" I heard faintly. After that I walked into her room and sat down next to her on her bed. "You know, I looked up a few things out of curiosity and I know these things won't necessarily make you any less nervous for tomorrow but it takes roughly two months to heal from the surgery, and that the aftermath is Fairly painful but on the bright side you'll get to nap a lot and also mom and I will be able to make you lots of home cooked meals, we can watch. Lots of movies together, and I'm also going to take you to all of your follow up appointments after the surgery is done." I said. "What about Vanni?" Madison asked. "Lucky for you I already talked to her about it and she's fine with me taking you to all of the follow up appointments" with that we hugged and we went downstairs to spend time with the family./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*The Next day, after the surgery*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Madison/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"So my surgery is complete and I'm in agony right now... A nurse came in saying that he would go and get my family now so they could come see me. Everyone came in and of course because of that the area was crowded now. I mean really, it's my parents, my three brothers, my sister, my girlfriend, and Ellington who I haven't seen in forever. "Hey man, it's been way too long" I said as if literally nothing has changed which really the only thing that has changed at this point is that I am a girl now which honestly won't change anything as far as my friendship with Ellington./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*A week later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I'm finally getting discharged from the hospital today even though my level of pain is more or less the same as it was a week ago. Mom went to go sign the papers while dad and the others decided to try and figure out how they are going to get me to the van without hurting me. I think they have it down to someone carrying me but I don't know to be honest. All of a sudden Dad came up to me and with a soft tone asked "who do you want to have carry you to the car?" With that I pointed to Rocky and he seemed surprised but didn't fight it. Instead he walked up to me. "Alright, I'm going to go pull the van up to the front of the building and then I will come back to let you guys know when it's safe to bring your sister to the van." With that we waited until dad got back. It didn't take him long but once he got back Rocky spoke. "Okay, I'm going to pick you up now but if I'm hurting you in any way let me know" he said and with that he brought me to the van. Surprisingly there were no major issues as he brought me to the van. I'm a little scared for the ride home though because I know there are some bumps on a couple of the roads that we have to take to get home but hopefully I will be fine./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*At Home*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Surprisingly the ride home wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. After that Rocky helped me out of the van and brought me into the living room so that way I could still be social for a little while but in all honesty I got tired really fast so then Rocky Brought me to my room and tucked me into bed. "Thanks for carrying me around all afternoon" I said. "Anything for my favourite sister", he replied. I looked at him strangely for a moment. "Don't" tell Rydel" he said. With that we giggled for a moment. "Goodnight Rocky" I said. "Goodnight Madison" he replied and with that he gently closed my door and I slowly drifted off to sleep./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p 


	35. Chapter 35

*A year and a half Later*

P.o.v Madison

I can't believe it but my transition is finally complete! I mean it has been for about a month now but still. I'm finally to the point where we can go in the studio and record some of the stuff we wrote. To be honest the stuff we wrote is all really good, I mean we obviously are going to have to run it past our record label but i'm sure they will give us the okay and then we can get back into the studio and record music like i have been missing so much. anyways we are meeting with the record label today to let them hear some of our stuff so that we can possibly start recording by next week.

*later at the record label*

"All of this sounds great guys, you can start recording next week!" one of the guys from the record label said. "Thanks! That's awesome!" i replied and with that we said our goodbye's and headed back home. "i can't wait until next week so we can start recording our new music! i mean we really did a good job on this album!" i said. "yeah, i think these are some of our best songs yet!" Rocky interjected. "i really like how it sounds with another female voice too!" Ross added. that caused me to blush. "awe thanks Ross! you sounded really good too!" i said happily. I'm really glad to be back doing music again. "I can't wait to see what the fans are going to think of our new stuff!" Ross said excitedly. "well i guess we are just going to have to wait until we release the new album to find out!"

P.o.v Ross

We decided to go out for dinner to celebrate me finally being done my transition as well as the fact that we are going to be starting recording our new music next week! I'm so excited to get back to recording music and playing shows because in all honesty, as nice as it was being off i really cant wait to get in the studio and back on stage. once we got to the restaurant and were brought to our table we got our menus and started looking at all of our choices of what to order while at the same time talking about different things that are going on in our lives.

P.o.v Vanni

I am so proud of how far Madison has come, as well as everyone else in her family of course as well but madison has been through a lot over the past two years and she has truly made it a long way, and for that I am unbelievably proud of her. I just cant wait to see where life takes us. i mean it has already taken us so far which is why we are all sitting around this table this evening celebrating two amazing things that have happened recently and i just cant wait to see where it takes us in the future.


	36. Chapter 36

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Madison/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I am so unbelievably grateful for the life i am living right now. I mean i have such a loving and supportive family that helped me get through everything. I have a beautiful Fiancee who i love more than anything in the world, and i have you guys, My adoring fans I wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for you guys. Anyways... i'm getting sappy so i'm just going to move onto a different topic. Vanni and I are thinking of having kids some day but we have talked it through and we don't want to adopt so i have gone back a couple of times to discuss things with Doctor Segreto and out of everything he has suggested i have to say my favourite idea is that i carry the child. i know you are most likely thinking that i cant do that but it will be possible once i get a uterus transplant which i intent to do some time after vanni and I get married, and due to the circumstances we can still have a child that is biologically both mine and hers because they had saved some sperm from back when i was biologically male and i had asked them to freeze it just incase a situation such as this had come up. i know you are probably thinking i'm crazy for having been prepared for something like this for so long but i have always wanted kids and when i first realized that i was transgender I had thought of the idea of possibly carrying my own children and i still want to so if you think about it my crazy idea was a good one. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*Six months later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Vanni and I are now married and have been for three months now and everything is great. I told vanni that I still want to go through with the Uterus transplant so that I can carry our children. in fact a made an appointment for the surgery and they said they would let me know when I'm good to come in and although i haven't gotten the call yet i will wait as long as i have to as long as i know that i will be able to have children with savannah./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*A year and a half later* /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"R5 is on another hiatus. I know it's sad that i wont be able to perform for a while but but i'm really excited for you to find out why! I'm pregnant! I went a year ago and got the uterus transplant and of course they had to wait for me to heal before they got the egg sample from vanni and mixed it with my frozen sperm sample because it has to be injected into my womb as soon as the sperm and egg meet, and once they met it was injected into my womb and now i'm pregnant. so since i waited until i was positive that my body was in good shape to carry a baby of course months after the surgery. So in other words i'm not nearly far enough along yet to be showing so the only one that knows that i'm pregnant is vanni. I plan to have everyone over for dinner tonight so vanni and i can tell them! i just cant wait to be able to tell the news to the world that I am starting a family with the love of my life!/p 


End file.
